


Delivery Received, 9:05 am

by kageygirl



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/kageygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Actually, by Sanctuary standards, this is just another day at the office."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery Received, 9:05 am

**Author's Note:**

> For the "epistolary fic" challenge at [sfaflashfic](http://sfaflashfic.livejournal.com/).

  



End file.
